User talk:Centrist16
Template Fragmentation Please use Template:Infobox ccountry to prevent fragmentation and to keep a standard. If there are any missing fields, feel free to tell me so that I can add them. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm? ccountry uses the infobox style. country, which was made prior to my arrival, and is still used on some pages of people who haven't been here in years, uses tables. I am attempting to get everyone to use the same template, to make everything look nice. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thats one think I don't like about going to a new Wikia, images don't show across wikis. What you can do, is put the prefix in front of it, like makes :D. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collaboration See: User talk:Dog of War#Collaboration I would love a collaboration, but I can't see Kurdistan and Sierra initially getting along well on almost sheer principle alone (monarchy was not one of Marx's/Lenin's particular brand of politics, and Kurdistan for the most part is Marxist/Leninist). However with the rise of Islamic terrorism (especially in Kurdistans Syrian territories) I can see the two nations entering a strained alliance to see the threat vanquished. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 23:00, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Political tensions are more interesting then political harmony, so I can definitely say I wish for the collaboration to go ahead. Its likely that due to the Turkish part of Kurdistan distributing resources worldwide (but, like modern day China, all industry is ultimately state owned) that that part of Kurdistan will not face the blunt end of the stick, so to speak, while the Syrian dominion (which is already politically unstable) will be the main ground of political tension. But yeah, Sierra's actions in the Middle East will halt Kurdistans aim for a truly unified Kurdistan. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 23:56, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Seems like a plan. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 00:28, September 17, 2014 (UTC) conworlding Yes, i am interested in conworlding, thank you for asking. User:Likercat (talk) 07:35, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Lecrotia-Sierra relations Say, should my conworld (Lecrotia) start relations with your conworld? -- 15:42, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Wonderful to know! And yes, I was thinking that, too. Trade and Culture may work. Also, who's gonna do the page? PS: The Lecrotian ambassador to Sierra is Guglielmo E. Piazzanti, and the Sierran embassy is located in Philipton, the capital city of Lecrotia. -- 19:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thank you! -- 04:56, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Relations I wouldn't imagine relations to be so warm. seeing as you are a monarchy and I'm a proletariat dictatorship. ---Sunkist- (talk) 04:20, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Naming Conventions Hi, i recently began to create and create a Future World, after a long time of wondering for a good name then i thought that the name of the Future World would be the name of the Swedish National Anthem "Du Gamla, Du fria" however when i started editing i thought that the Admins here could Warn or even Ban me for picking a bad name or violating the Naming Conventions, so i cancelled editing and deleted it, the Future World mainly focuses on the Future of Sweden and Future Swedish Elections, Are there any Naming Conventions at this Wiki and how can i prevent the Admins from Banning me?, Thank You. User:Likercat (talk) 15:06, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for explaining, and because its a Future World i can have more than 1 nations created right?. User:Likercat (talk) 06:56, September 26, 2014 (UTC) East Asia-Sierra I was wondering if you would mind if East Asia became part of the 'Sierraverse' as is with Danguk. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 11:05, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Im all for that idea, a world would be good. Perhaps we could also has a running events timeline which chronicled world events. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 17:28, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I just came to tell you I've changed Kurdish territory so Syria is no longer part of it; however, is instead. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 21:39, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Kamenia Hey; I've obviously been away for about a month, and looking at this 'altverse' that you've set up, I've got to say I'm interested in bringing in Kamenia to the project. Of course, I'm still need to expand the info immensely, and I'm not quite sure what kind of relations it would hold with the other nations in altverse (if you would have any ideas, could you let me know), but if it were allowed to join on, I would be pretty grateful. Tempered Empire (talk) 01:26, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Austral American Union Can Patagonia and several nations throughout South America form a military/economic/political union in a manner similar to the European Union? They would retain their sovereignty, it's just that they'd cooperate with passports, customs, borders, mutual defence, currency, and trade. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:54, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Problem with small text I recently created a conworld and i tried to make a bit of a text small, so i used < small >, but when the page was completed the small text was on the half of the page, i tried to delete the < small > but it was still there, is there anyway to fix this?. IrishPatriot (talk) 19:15, October 30, 2014 (UTC) I can give you a hand with this if you would like? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 21:10, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Yes, thank you. IrishPatriot (talk) 21:16, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :I have responded to Irish Patriot here. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:00, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, although i have problems scrolling down in Source mode (which prevents me from deleting the < small > text on the bottom of a section. --IrishPatriot (talk) 10:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Assistance Would you mind assisting me a little in creating my nation? I love collaberation projects, and since I am trying to join the altverse, I thought you'd be a good person to ask. I'm open to any and all ideas or changes that I may have to make. Here is the page. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 00:38, November 14, 2014 (UTC) :Response. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry I wasn't able to get to you before. I've been busy with life stuff. (you know how that is) --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 18:16, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Would it be possible for a country that basically replaces the United States to join the Altverse? I think I went over my head trying to go with a Scandinavian country since I don't know much about the region. So I am going for the part of the world I am most familiar with, North America. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 20:25, November 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Probably the biggest difference, other than the fact that it is a monarchy, is the fact that the Trail of Tears never happened. Columbia was nicer to the natives than the United States. The Indian Wars were still fought, but natives who swore fealty to the Imperial Crown were treated as equal citizens by the government. (though racism was still a problem) But other than that, the history, at least up until the Mexican-American war period, will basically be the same. At least I won't change anything that will interfere with the history of Sierra. (I don't want you to have to work harder than you need too) Also, the name Empire refers to the fact that the Head of State is called Emperor, and not because of any policy of imperialism. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 03:38, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Would it it alright if I claimed the Island of Midway? I know it is technically part of the Hawaiian Islands, but with a country as large as Columbia is going to be, it would make sense to have a few naval bases in the middle of the Pacific. Edit: Here is Columbia so far. Do my territorial claims conflict with yours or other Altverse users that you know of? I did as much research as I could, but I just want to make sure. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 03:09, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Which Pacific islands can I keep? Is it just Midway or are there a few more? Also, could you recommend some unclaimed Pacific islands which I could use? --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 06:26, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I was thinking the exact same thing. In fact, I was just about to ask you if we could do something like that. (Columbian military bases in islands owned by Sierra) Are any of these islands available? (Baker Island, Howland Island, Jarvis Island, Johnston Atoll, Palmyra Atoll, Wake Island, Mariana Islands, Guam) And yes, other than work (which I have plenty of days off) I am not very busy, so I should be capable of actively participating. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 04:18, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :Do you have any word as to whether I have been accepted to altverse? As far as I am aware, you are the only one who has expressed some kind of opinion on the matter. I've seen pages get accepted with less content than my own, so I am just wondering if there is something I need to do or if I should continue to wait. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 04:18, November 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for taking the time to answer the question. Appreciate it. --AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 06:21, December 3, 2014 (UTC) altverse hey can you just keep my palce in altverse i like to be part of it and if not you a силли човек shalom king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 03:26, November 28, 2014 (UTC) rere altverse i did not inslut or whine ok king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 04:18, November 28, 2014 (UTC) wow wow im sorry that your a fag :I didn't know you played COD ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:45, November 28, 2014 (UTC) scokpuppet im not im his brother you shold not jump the gun like that Ohbobsaggat (talk) 12:43, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppet defense Thank you for helping the wiki by reverting the sockpuppet edits of Kingtrevor11. Turns out he has a long history of sockpuppeting on other wikis, and therefore he has been banned on Conworlds. Your help is appreciated. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC) East European Republic Request Nation: East European Republic Claimed: Belarus,Transnistria, Moldova, Ukraine Yes I have read everything and I agree to complyto all rules and policies. 08:32, December 6, 2014 (UTC)Dev271 (talk) Can you please change the name of East European Republic to The REpublic of Greater Ukraine. Thank You Dev271 (talk) 10:02, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Tenryu Animation expansion into Sierra So I've been considering having Tenryu Animation seriously consider teaming up with a foreign company to gain a larger audience outside of Akitsu. This would be something that an Akitian anime company would not have done since the disaster that was the American release of Tenryu's ''Song of the Sky (if you don't know what I'm talking about, please read the Tenryu wiki page), not to mention the botching of Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (or "Warriors of the Wind" as the bastards at New World Pictures called it........ calm down me, no need to get emotional). Of course, because of Tenryu's previous dealings with foreign companies, don't expect them to agree to much of any cuts (they might agree to minor edits, such as name changes and whatnot), but major edits probably won't be accepted by the company. Of course, I do plan on having a point to this. One of the next anime series that Tenryu will release will be based in the horror genre. Now, Akitian horror tends to be, shall we say, a bit more morbid than American horror. They would be made to try and give you a lingering feeling of fear, one that keeps you looking behind your back every three seconds for the rest of the day. Use of gore for shock value would be more acceptable than in the other nations, as long as it is accompanied by other devices and not the main device used to generate that horror feeling. Now this new series will be something that in Akitsu would have some Akitians wondering about how far things will go, but won't be too controversial. However, I definitely see it stirring up a bit more controversy in American-ish nations. Well, a lot more controversy (for Christs sake, the intro song I plan for it mentions "gouging out eyes"). Not sure if you'd be interested in this arrangement, but what do you think? I think it might be an interesting RP, in the "clash of cultures" sense. - Zabuza825 (talk) 12:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, said show would be intended for a mature audience. It won't be any of that stuff that pretty stuff. Now let me say that this anime I have in mind would be pushing boundaries, even for Tenryu (this wouldn't exactly be a show they make all the time). It would be pushing some boundaries even for Akitsu, but for the most part it will just be a bit on the extreme side of what can sill be classified as "average" Akitian horror. As for how bad this will be, think Higurashi-level gore and violence, only a tad worse and with a little less hesitance to show actual scenes involving death. Now I know it might not seem as bad as some of the extreme-extreme shows/films out there, but when referring to Higurashi we're still talking about an anime that caused some (but not all) Japanese TV networks to cancel the show due to excessive gore and violence (course, this was only after a high-profile murder happened around the same time it was supposed to air, but still). :Again, most of Tenryu's shows won't be this extreme. This would be on the extreme side for Tenryu, and it would surprise some people in Akitsu that something of this nature could come from Tenryu. :As a side note, this show will be of the psychological horror variety. The whole premise of the show is a "demon" causing the characters endless torment in his "world", with the story revolving around solving the mystery behind why this demon haunts them and figuring out how to end the torment. Not sure how much more I can say without revealing crucial plot details. :I know this might not be the best of answers, so I will say that with more specific questions I may be able to answer you better. :PS: I like the idea of this being Sierra's economic and cultural entrance into Akitsu, and vice versa (please), though I'm not sure if a horror anime will really be the best way to start things up it might be interesting in terms of RP. XD - Zabuza825 (talk) 12:09, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Maps Do you know anyone (or know a special program) I could use to make a hap of Hellas as I imagine it? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 21:53, December 9, 2014 (UTC) The Forum And she's up Conworld Forums Sign up and I'll give you full Mod status. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 08:44, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Ah, well, I was asleep at that time. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 07:46, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Forum I joined! I'm TheMaster001 there. -- 14:50, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Anime is up Just wanted to let you know that the anime by Tenryu is up: Tenryu Animation#Resurrection of the Devil PS: Pretend the anime opening has a fitting title screen rather than that "Outer Science" thing. PSS: Yes, I am fully aware that the song IRL gave rise to the anime , just roll with me please. The plot I built up is completely original and isn't anything like Mekakucity Actors I assure you (look it up yourself if you want), so please just roll with it. - Zabuza825 (talk) 11:32, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Relations I say I have enough basic information on Hellas for there to be a 'relations' page between our countries. Woops forgot to sign. AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 04:25, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Dev's message Justin can you take a look at my application. Thank You From Cybernations Hi Justin -- Somehow the previous message regarding Hellas, dated 12/28/2014 from someone else, got combined with my current message; which is: I was inspired by the US of JBR back in 2011, and you assisted me in using a template to create my own nation/wikia at Cybernations. I've been working on it ever since, adding all kinds of stuff -- but no features or media. I still don't know how to do that. Recently I saw that you have moved on to more sophisticated material in the Altverse and Constructed Worlds. Will it be okay if I delete all references to the USofJBR and promcapablicism in my wikia? Especially since "Kern" doesn't fit in with the Kingdom of Sierra, geographically speaking. Sincerely Alejandro Vaslov http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Kern 14:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC)Premier Vaslov :Hey! I remember you and Kern. It was an interesting collaboration back then but yes, having moved on from JBR for a loooooong time now, I have zero interest in maintaining it or keeping it. As for implementing the various templates, tables, and images you see--I can teach you although the former two, I admit, subsist mainly on the good old copypasta. Uploading and linking files is a relatively simple process though. If you're using the default Wikia skin, go to any page and on the right-hand side, notice that under the "Wiki Activity" sidebar, there are also "Photos". Click "Add a Photo" and simply upload the file you desire to have and name the file. That name will show the image on any page whenever you write it down. For instance, to show this image: , I typed in --the name being "Flag of Sierra.png" and the file namespace an indicator that it is an image (the namespace "Image" is also interchangeable with "File" although the latter is the most common. Now you notice that right after I put the name, I added an "|" and then 25px. This determines the size of the image--the default size of the image I shown is about 800x450 pixels which is too big for me to show for demonstrative purposes. To adjust the size, after adding an "|", type in the number you desire followed by px with no spaces. The preferable size for most media is actually around 100px to 250px. To make thumbnails, (go on Sierra's page and notice that many images throughout the page have captions below them), simply add thumb (but remember to add "|" after any other parameters like pixel size or the filename itself. It would turn out to be like this in code: The result would be this: However, you can also adjust how the thumbnail is aligned--you can do left, center, or right although the latter is obsolete since by default, all thumbs align to the right. If you want the same exact format as the first thumb presented but want it aligned to the left, simply put in " " End result: And finally, if you want to link a file but do not want to show it, add a : right before the name "File" like this File:Flag of Sierra.png which will generate this: File:Flag of Sierra.png. This link will work as if it were an article link (since files are technically articles within a wiki) so you can make it bold, italicize it, change its name, etc. I hoped this help you and I hope you all the best on your project! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 16:30, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Forum Problem/Altverse Hey, I tried joining the forums a while back and it has not been cooperating with my email (never received a confirmation email to activate my account) so I was wondering if I could submit on your talk page. Thanks! ( 'United Republic' 02:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC)) My GPD number Thanks for suggestion. I suppose there are many other holes in my scenario, I'm the only one with the idea that "humanity isn't alone so we should band together" after all :v Animaniax (talk) 03:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Dev271's India Can you take a look at my country, India plese and read the differences portion. Dev271 (talk) 09:17, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Can you take a look at my application which I have posted on pg 11.Dev271 (talk) 07:13, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Moving Rockall (Seafaring Confederation) to Rockall Yo! I was wondering if it would be possible to move my page Rockall (Seafaring Confederation) to Rockall, since the latter has been abandoned as of 2013 and is up for adoption. I could rename the latter to Rockall (up for adoption) or Rockall Federation or something like that. I was just wondering because it seems like Rockall is unused so I was wondering if it was possible that I took the name and moved Rockall to an alternative title. AnnaOurLittleAlice (talk) 20:45, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Economics Hi, I just have two questions. Does economic growth rate measure how much the GDP changed from the previous year, or measure how much percent the GDP will undergo to grow into the current value? Also, does this graph seem awkward. Is it normal for economies to slow down before entering a recession? If you can answer those two questions thank you, if not thank you for taking your time to read my question! --Candiesrgood (talk) 09:22, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the TV template. I'm not very good with this stuff. 16:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Alt hist/alt future Thank you for contacting me, I will keep that in mind. There is a wiki called Alternate Future. I'll direct anyone who posts alternate history going into the future to there. Thanks, AllianceScoutAiothai (talk) 01:15, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come to 'the constantly crashing' chat. Thanks. Happy - Talk page - Columbia 17:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Altverse Roleplay Can you please explain how Altverse Roleplay works? Pretty confused about it. DanChan123 (talk) 22:39, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Chat Please come. Happy - Talk page - Columbia 16:44, June 14, 2015 (UTC) No problem I tried several times to restore the original font size of the wiki before the change, but didn't know how to preserve your custom sig color as well, so I kept reverting it to the original code you left. Once I figured out how to make the change while keeping your code intact, I made the change immediately. So no problem at all! :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:47, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Come to chat Please come to chat. Happy - Talk page - Columbia 19:36, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Could you come to chat? Please could you come to chat? Happy - Talk page - Columbia 20:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Chat please Any chance you could come to chat? Happy - Talk page - Columbia 17:18, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Prussia There's a page called Prussia here and it is fairly small, incomplete, hasn't been active in almost a year, and the author hasn't either. I was wondering if I could be allowed to take it over? ( 'United Republic' 02:53, June 21, 2015 (UTC)) My files' names Hey, thanks for reminding me. *I keep the author's name in order to show that the image is maded by him/her, not me. How can I fix it? *Some images in .svg form. For some reason, I keep being rejected uploading .svg files no matter what, so I need to use tool to convert to .png form. Sometimes I forgot to change the name after that, though Thanks anyway. I'm the lone writer/editor of the whole project so any kinds of suggestion are welcome. Animaniax (talk) 13:49, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay thanks. I did it. Cheers Animaniax (talk) 14:17, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Internet problems Hey, Justin, could you pass on the info that I disappeared due to some internet issues. Thanks. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:04, June 22, 2015 (UTC) I won't be able to chat tomorrow. Got a relative coming over for computer help. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:56, June 23, 2015 (UTC) India http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/India Can you take a look at this. Dev271 (talk) 06:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) I've decided it may be for the best not to include Huria in Altverse. Given the nation's past reputation, I think it should simply remain outside of the project. :/ Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:21, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Notice GreatEmperor was my old account so if I edit pages made by GreatEmperor please do not undo them as it's my account. ( 'United Republic' 18:43, June 25, 2015 (UTC)) Altverse It's something that I am certainly considering. It truly depends on how far I'm willing to go in making up an entirely new nation, but given how notoriously lazy I am, it might be a while. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:27, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Mikaean Script Oh, thanks! I'd been looking for a way of using my script without having to deal with the ton of file links, and found a module on another wiki that did exactly what I needed it to do. When you get around to working on your own script, send me all of the letters, symbols, and numbers, and I'll make SVG versions of them and add them to the template and module. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! I'll get to work on adding them to the module immediately. :D Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:19, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry that I only got a third of the letters done. I've been very busy today. I'll try to get the rest done by tomorrow. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:11, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Korean War I just had an idea on a way to incorporate the Korean War into Altverse. After the end of the Chinese Civil War in 1950 to affirm its status in region (and thus prevent being annexed by China), Manchuria could have invaded Korea and tried to set up a puppet government in the north with Kim Il-Sung as leader, causing the LN allow American and Britannian troops in to help oust the puppet northern government. After the Korean forces take much of western Manchuria reaching the Manchu-Chinese boarder, China subsequently assists Manchurian forces eventually ending the war with a "status quo ante bellum" with a ceasefire being agreed between Manchuria and Korea. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 15:44, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Sierran Provinces May I help you in creating the pages for the Sierran provinces? -- 19:47, July 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Perhaps by starting off with the most populated provinces that don't have a page yet? (Ah, and Clark is missing from the list.) -- 21:35, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Good to know. If you have any suggestions about what province to start with, tell me. If not, I'll just proceed with a "relevant" province. -- 21:56, July 19, 2015 (UTC) My self-page and my own scenario I'll keep it short, mate: *About my own interface: I just state what I like, what I'm supporting and opposing. I'm a little bit old (born in 1984 :v) so my views sometimes could be greatly affected by the post-Cold War era I lived in my childhood; or they're simply too extreme? If anyone, including you, have any concern about any of its specific part, I'm all ears. *About my own scenario: This is a bit harder to defense myself :) Perhaps it's best to say this: :: I'm considering myself as a pacifist (a.k.a no violent, no outright attacking, partially no gun support, overall nearly non-interventionist), a freedom of expression supporter (a.k.a moral, politics, traditional.... restrictions or regulations are mostly a big no-no to me) and a universalist (a.k.a I try to be everything and anything). When I first began in Future, those are the views I base on to create a perfect world to me. Overtime, however, most people in Future were either left, inactive or turned out another jackass bunch, so I looked for a new place, and found Conworld. :: Recently, however, I get the (falsely?) feeling that most people come here just to make an alternative version of their chosen country, or limited to make a new nation on Earth. So, well, I (again, falsely?) assume that nobody (?) would be interest if I keep expanding and end up creating a new universe, not just a new world, based on my mostly-idealistic views. That's all :) Oh, before I forgot: Tell the guys who find my girl's taste "degrading" for me, please: That's my personal preferences, half-joking though, but half-true. Can't help it. But yeah, I'll remove it :) Another thing for TimeMaster: I guess he's never been in Vietnam? Suffocated with probagandas every where all the time? Thank you for the understanding However, I think I might need to start interreactive with everyone :) I got my hands tied with job, career path and my hobbies as both a type B anime otaku and a (not too big :v) tech geek, so I might need some help. I have a bad habit, though,.... okay, one of my bad habits :D is that I'm usually assume things; and right now I assume that most of you guys just want to make an alternate version of chosen country, or limit to the Earth only ---> That's why I don't want to ask anyone, yet :) Blob doom I'll be banning User:Blob doom 45 minutes from now for not complying with my warning. If you want me to reconsider this course of action, feel free to give me a line. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Understood. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:52, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Politicial idea feedback Hey, you are a fan of political ideology from what I've seen, so I wanted to get your opinion on one that I've been working on called dirigism. Does it sound okay? Does it look like a bunch of rambling? This is a copy-pasta by the way. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:10, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Coordinates The capital city coordinates in the Infobox ccountry page no longer work. 16:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Could you come to chat please? Some things I need to discuss about Altverse. Happy - Talk page - Columbia 16:03, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Never mind, can France establish relations with Sierra? 'Happy' (Talk) 16:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) I need help Please help, I want any suggestions of my countries Earntight, Ilkulgetrae, Vachelan and my other countries. I want any suggestions in history, geography, demographics, politics, culture or anything that you suggest... (BBMhenggay (talk) 01:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC)) About Emilia I will be renaming it to ''Socialist Republic of Italy, or just Northern Italy (or even SRI). -- 20:56, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Well, now... Now that I've expanded Emilia (now Northern Italy), what should happen to the regions (and the Province of Imperia) north of the SRI? (As you might see, Italy is now split in Altverse) TimeMaster said that they'd remain part of the original Italy, as part of a peace deal with the old regime. Your opinion? -- 18:04, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Well Hello JV How do you call yourself Conworld's last hope ? OR How do you put your name in bold in the members list ? When you cant reply ? Seems u both dont reply to anything that other people post. What about Alakshak, Oirat or other applications how will Altverse progress At least reply to my APPLICATION Dev271 (talk) 08:52, September 14, 2015 (UTC) RE well well u gave such a long explanation GOOD i jus wanted t say tht just take a look dow didnt have any prob with this one only with nepal and i removed it the thing is he aint replying thats all Dev271 (talk) 13:16, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Questions I've just gotta ask. When you work on Sierra, how do you plan everything out? Do you write the stuff down, or do you just wing it? I've been having a writer's block issue for a while now, and have just been lacking the energy to do anything creatively with my nations. The desire is there, but I just haven't been up to working on them. I see you churn out these 30-50,000 byte pages every couple of days with high levels of quality and detail, and build up a nation that one might mistaken for a real country. Then I look at my work and frown. Teach me, so that some of your awesome Vietnamese glory might just rub off on me. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Well shoot, thanks! The having a connection bit won't be a problem I assure you. Seems I have to let the perfectionist part of me go a bit and just wing it like in the past. I look forward to the civil war you plan for Sierra. Not sure how that will turn out, but I have a feeling that the No Kebab Party might have a hand in starting the war. I also look forward to chatting with you in the future when you have the time. Feel free to drop me a line when you feel like talking. Thanks for the assist. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 04:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Partnership Hello, how are you? I am FrenchTouch, second-in-charge and editor-in-chief of THE BEST PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE, a literature and editorial website (though currently hosted on Wikia because we're piss poor) made with the firm intention of staying to make something at least acceptable, at most, perfect. I discovered this wiki a while ago, and it motivated me for the creation of a few fictional universes, which I am very happy with, and which is why I would like it to become our first partner. One, because, since we're about literature, and most of our works already take place in alternate universes, this wiki is just perfect for that, and two, because it's fucking awesome. I've decided to contact you because you seem to be the most regularly present, but if you have the time to look into it with your fellow comrades, it would be very much appreciated, as I will do the same. Maybe I will contribute here a little bit, for the beauty of it, and I might even stay, since we have the common point of being people's nightmares. So, if you have any terms, I am ready to acknowledge and discuss them with the creator of THE BEST PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE, and for now, have a nice day, and see you soon. Good luck and best regards, FrenchTouch (talk) P.S.: We are currently very small and are trying to build ourselves, so don't worry, if you cry a little bit, it's normal. Application I have posted a proper application now Please take a look at it and mention your concerns. And if not then at least reply or post on my talk page Your Friend Dev271 (talk) 16:30, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm currently in procress of enriching and expanding my own Project, The Next Renaissance. Do you have any suggestion? Since I'm pretty much in over my head XD I'm more than welcome to any new ideas, as long as they're comply to my pacifist and open nature XD Thanks for your suggestions XD Well let just make it this way: I'm a little too ambitious. Basically I don't want to follow most of the things people regard as "normal" or "realistic". Based on my view, if I'd already made a scifi scenario, I'd have gone all the ways XD But yeah, I might be too overboard. It's just that I'm too tired with so many "built" great scenarios or articles, yet still bounded by "realistic" facts or numbers. Is it "reality" what we define? So why not make new ones XD Nothing offend, though. And anyway, I'm based my scenario on a very broad timeline: Till 60th millennium @@ Who know how much things will change XD As for my writings XD I'm barely start XD Since I set too many nations, it might take even years to write and rewrite even just the basic information about them. Plus I'm totally a lousy writer anyway XD Again, thanks for all the suggestions. Really helpful, although a bit hurt XD Animaniax (talk) 06:09, October 7, 2015 (UTC) New Horizons Hey, could we get your opinion on some ideas over on the New Horizons talk page? We're brainstorming over whether or not to have habitable moons, and what the background of the colonization program was. Also, whether or not the colonists lost enough tech that they had to start from stratch in a largely Classical/Medieval setting, and back to the modern era. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:56, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks XD Well I guess the most important thing I need help so far is to rewrite most introductions of star nations, since they're mostly the same XD I used to be a worse writer in highschool, after all XD Animaniax (talk) 14:53, October 8, 2015 (UTC) BYE BYE U know what more than 6 months and I have been trying THIS ONE HAD ONE GODDAMN PROBLEM the inclusion of Nepal. I removed it and have asked DOW to say anything he has problem with now. He didnt say anything else But why aint he replying, just tell me. Now this time the history is correct and Ive created a good article and the last problemn DOW stated has been removed YOUR STANDARDS EH. JUST LOOK AT IT. No history or anything http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Israel_(Altverse) The thing is it aint getting ridiculous Altverse is, what about Oirat, Southern Indian Ocean Islands or Alakshak you agreed on them. You and DOW are the only ones active others they are not and it aint my problem they arent coming online If you post a letter and u dont get a reply How Will YOU FEEL????? AT least say NO Just Say NO I had to vandalise it to get an answer from you I dont know what is the problem with DOW Your Sincere Friend Dev271 (talk) 14:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh the Apology I am deeply sorry for vandalising the Altverse page but I had to get an answer But I will apply again later let that be posted there and I will keep improving it until it meets Altverse standard. I wouldve applied later but I saw Ganarat being made and so to claim the territory. Dev271 (talk) 07:20, October 10, 2015 (UTC)